I'll Be Thinking Of You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Dean writes to Seamus while on the run. Seamus recieves the letters eventually. Warning for character death and implied suicide.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Warning for character death and implied suicide. **

**I'll Be Thinking Of You**

_Dear Seamus,_

_I can't tell you where I am, it would be to dangerous, and I'm scared of sending this in case it get's you in trouble. I know I'm being selfish, but I need to know that you're alright, and I need you to know that I'm okay too. I need you to know that I'll be there, at the end of the battle, with my arms open ready for you._

_I need you to know that when the times get tough, I'll always be thinking about you. You'll always be on my mind, no matter how far I have to go to be free until this war is over. I need you to know that you're the only person for me. I need you to know that I'm waiting for you. I need you to know that I'll stay safe, for you. All for you._

_I need you to know that I miss you. I miss you so much, my hearts feels like its constantly on the verge of collapse. I miss you. I miss you._

_I love you._

_Dean_

**xxxx**

_Dear Seamus,_

_I've been on the run for...is it two months now? I think it is, it seems about that long. I've nearly been caught a few times, but those snatchers aren't the brightest bunch. I escaped without injury._

_I think I'm going mad. Going mad or turning sappy, one or the other. Every night, no matter where I am, I stare at the moon, and hope that you're looking at it too, hoping that you know I'm looking at the same moon you are, and hoping you know that you are my shining star._

_I have lots of pictures to show you. My sketchpad has been my only escape from this nightmare. I draw, a lot, mostly pictures of you, of the common room, of Hogwarts. Of home. Wherever you are will always be my home._

_I miss you. So much. So much it hurts._

_I love you._

_Dean_

**xxxx**

_Dear Seamus,_

_I don't know how much longer I can survive. The snatchers nearly had me today. I'm getting weaker, food on the run isn't all that easy to come by. I'm writing this, knowing it might be the last letter I send you, knowing I might never get to hear you laugh, see the twinkle in your eyes when something makes you happy, might never feel your lips on mine again._

_I needed to say goodbye. Just in case. I know it isn't safe for me to keep writing to you. I don't care. I really need to tell you... I don't know._

_You need to know that I love you. I really, really love you. And you need to know, that if we do, by some miracle, ever make it through this war, I'm going to marry you and spend the rest of my life by your side._

_Seamus, you need to know that if it comes down to it, if I get captured, if I get killed, you need to know that I'll be thinking of you. I'll still be loving you, long after I'm gone._

_I miss you. Every day. Every minute. Every second._

_I love you._

_Dean_

**xxxx**

Tears dripped down Seamus face as he read the letters again, in order, for the umpteenth time. They had been handed to him by Headmistress McGonagall, who told him they had been found in a discarded bag by a makeshift camp-site. It was thought to be Dean's, and these letters had cleared it up. Dean was dead.

The battle had been over a week, and Seamus had been adamant that he was staying at Hogwarts. He knew that was where Dean would come when word got to him that the battle was over. Then these letters had been given to him. His hope had died. His love had died.

A week after the letters arrived, the Headmistress informed Seamus that Dean had been found in the dungeon of one of Voldemort's followers. He had been dead not three days. He had died because there had been no one there to feed him the scraps that found their way to him every other day.

Seamus was sat on the steps of the castle, looking up at the moon. Dean had been right about that, he had spent a lot of time looking at the moon, hoping Dean was too, hoping his boyfriend knew how much he loved him. The letters were held loosely in his hand as he raised a glass to the moon.

"I'm coming, Dean."


End file.
